Talk:Captain America vs Batman/@comment-192.139.29.45-20150710173802/@comment-71.174.235.87-20160707035752
Correction he said he could beat him but will he beat him Batman was trained to know all martial arts and trains everyday on his combat, speed, strength and agility. He also picked up 1000 pounds in the comics, and beat Superman and the Justice League. Batman's gadgets, tech, equipments, standard gear, his brain, and his combat training all together is not even human like. Batman beat Flash, Death stroke, Bane, Ra's All Ghul, Killer Croc and Tue Justice League. He also beat the Joker which is a powerful villian. All people who will own Cap. Even the Joker. Batman also trained with a sword and has trained one of the 4 most powerful DC heroes. Night wing is an awesome acrobatic with a lot of prep and experience. Night wing was trained by Batman and Damian Wayne who was trained by the league got stronger after being trained by Batman. Which means Batman is a better fighter/trainer then the league. Red is bad ass the guy out smarted the Justice League and beat superman but Batman trained him. Night wing could probably take out Cap imagine Cap taking on someone who taught him. After being trained by the league, Ra's all ghul, Teen Titans, and Batman Damian Wayne could probably beat Cap and again Batman is way better. Red hood beat Superman Outsmarted the justice League has as much gadgets as Batman and is a fricken Ninja that can dodge bullets. He is also an amazing marksman who is a bad ass. With his brain equipments and experience training with Batman he will beat Cap. Damian Wayne, Red Hood, and Night Wing would beat Cap, and Tim Drake/Red Robin would tie with him. Batman the one who taught them all would destroy cap. Also Batman is better at h2h, his gadget would beat his shield, and I get cap is on the serum but is he really stronger then some one who can lift 2 tons easily and who knocked out Bane. Cap can run extremely quick and not get tired but so can Batman so he's not really faster. Plus Batman is human and worked his way up with success Cap used steroids. So batman should have more respect. Plus Batman can punch bullets, dodge bullets from Deadshot, and is good with his gadgets swords and his science. Cap needs a sheild which Batman can take away. Another thing is Batman beat a super soldier thats better then Cap, death Stroke. If he can beat a super soldier better then him then Batman would destroy Cap.Batman can dodge anything Cap can throw at him and Batman could just take away his shield and would just throw stuff and Cap can't dodge all of his gadgets. that gives Batman a higher edge. Plus Batman as a counter for anything when it comes to combat. In straight H2h Cap can't touch batman he's just a martial arts king. With weapons Batman would win so Cap cant win any type of match basically Batman's is just to good. Next I would love to say that Batman has better transportation and has a hide out where he can get more gadgets and plan a trap or a way to take him down but studying his techniques Cap is useless without help from his friends. I would also like to point out that Batman beat the League who trained him and he did it almost easily. If you've ever seen Batman vs Green Arrow Batman dominated him. And he is a good marks man and if u watched arrow he is incredible. Batman would beat him in a race and a fight which Cap probably cant do. U might disagree with the fact but Green Arrow was trained by Death stroke beat death stroke, got trained by the league, he took down Ras all ghul, Malcom Marylyn, Damian Darhk, Nyssa al ghul, and deadshot shot. He's survived an island, trained red arrow, and is the best archer in the world. He is also good at park our he trains non stop and he always finds a way to take people down. Not to mention he took down flash when he turned evil.Lastly Green arrow got stabbed and fell down a mountain and survived to become ras al ghul. So he would beat Cap but Batman beat Green arrow easily. So batman again will own Batman. People who say Cap dont know what there talking about because Batman could beat him in any way possible and Cap is just not on his level. Last but not least Batman beat him in Death Battle and they dont lie they do research and see which one has better techniques and the people who make it are experts if they say Batman would win. also Batman would win because he's Batman. Those are reasons that are not even defeatable in this case. batman is just to good for cap. But Cap will not go down easily. If u can top this argument let me know. Batman would win in my opinion. It's basically also a fact because Batman did beat him in Death battles. Batman is the winner at the end of the day trust me I know very much about them both and cap is not on Batmans level so good luck topping this argument.